


Estar ahí

by Maria_Lynch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Lynch/pseuds/Maria_Lynch
Summary: Ambientada en Harry Potter: La Orden Del Phoenix.Romance entre Sirius/Ginny pero eventualmente  Harry/Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

  Durante su estadía en Grimmauld Place, Ginny y Sirius se hicieron buenos amigos . Muy buenos amigos. Era como si todo hiciera click entre ellos. Ambos disfrutaban hacer bromas, algunas veces se quedaban hasta tarde de la noche compartiendo anécdotas. Por supuesto, ellos tenían sus pequeñas “citas” a expensas de Molly Weasley, quien hacía todo lo posible por impedir que Ginny y Sirius convivieran más de lo debido.

 

  A pesar de disfrutar reír uno junto al otro, su inesperada amistad pasó a tener más fuerza cuando, sin ser conscientes, empezaron a compartir sus demonios. Decir que Sirius se sorprendió ante la historia del primer año de Ginny en Hogwarts sería una gran subestimaciòn. A pesar de sus trágicas historias, descubrieron que algo más que las bromas los unía…

 

  Entonces todo tomó un giro completo de 180°. Los roces empezaron a suceder, las largas miradas durante la cena, el espacio entre sus cuerpos cuando conversaban se reducía cada vez más. Hasta que una noche, mientras discutían sobre Hogwarts, la situación actual más el comportamiento de Harry, en alguna parte del relato de Sirius ambos quedaron lo suficientemente cerca donde el más leve movimiento podía hacer que su cuerpos se rozaran. Lo siguiente que Sirius supo fue como los tibios labios de Ginny se apretaron con firmeza a los suyos.

 

  La rapidez con la que su rostro se sonrojó era algo que Sirius no olvidaría tan fácilmente. Tampoco el hecho de que ella  no se disculpó por su audacia. De hecho, ella no dijo absolutamente nada por un buen tiempo. Sirius pensó que debía de estar aturdida; ¿Porqué no lo estaría? Acababa de besar a un “asesino” fugitivo de treinta y tantos años en la misma casa donde sus 4 hermanos y sus padres - su madre extremadamente sobreprotectora - dormían. Al menos ellos suponían que lo hacían.

 

  Sin embargo, el susurro que fue expulsado de sus labios lo sacó de su ensoñación.

 

  - _Buenas noches, Siri_. - como si de un animal se tratara, se levantó con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no pudo descifrar en ese entonces pero le resultaba familiar. No fue hasta que estuvo acostado en un cama que pudo nombrar esa mirada: deseo.

 

  Llevaba 12 años sin ver el deseo en los ojos de una mujer, sin embargo esta _joven_ \- _muy_ joven - chica lo miró brevemente como si fuera la última galleta con chispas de chocolate que Molly había horneado. A pesar de que la descripción del sentimiento no sonaba sexy para nada, era la que más se le acercaba.

 

  Los siguientes días después del beso fueron normales, eran como si el beso no hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Sirius decidió seguir la corriente con la más joven Weasley. Aunque las cortas miradas que le daba Tonks no le habían pasado desapercibido. Sabía que Hermione y Ginny compartían habitación,  algunas noches Tonks las acompañaba por lo que se podía decir que estaban creciendo cerca. Si Ginny le comentó sobre el beso a Tonks no podía asegurarlo, pero estaba seguro de que Hermione no sabía nada. De haberlo sabido, Molly lo estaría confrontando en ese momento.

 

  Los días continuaron. La rutina en la casa de los Black - para el disgusto de todos -  permanecía firmemente: desayuno, limpiar, más limpiar, almuerzo, de regreso a limpiar, limpiar más a fondo, hora del té, devuelta a limpiar… ¿ya se había mencionado la limpieza a fondo? … cenar, dormir. Definitivamente no era el mejor verano para nadie, pero no tenian más opciones. Con el ataque a la Madriguera - casa de los Weasley - no era seguro para ellos estar a la vista, tampoco tenían hacia donde ir.

 

  - _Hey Siri._ \- la voz de Ginny lo devolvió a la realidad. Ella le sonreía mientras estaba recargada del marco de la puerta. Sirius levantó sus cejas interrogante.- _Necesito ayuda para levantar unas cajas_.

 

  Esto era nuevo. Ginny _jamás_ pedía ayuda por lo que decían sus hermanos. Era demasiado independiente y orgullosa para hacerlo. Debería de ser algo muy importante para que ella acudiera a él, considerando todos los objetos oscuros que residían en la casa se levantó para luego siguirla hasta la habitación más cerca a la de su difunto y mortifago hermano: Regulus Black.

 

   
  Recordaba vagamente haberla escuchado decir que había limpiado la habitación a la que se dirigían, por lo que debieron de quedarle alguna cajas por limpiar. Sin embargo, una vez dentro de la habitación se dió cuenta de que todo estaba impecable. Frunciendo el ceño, giró hacia ella con preguntas en la boca; preguntas que nunca se formularon verbalmente por la obstrucción de un par de labios. De puntillas frente a él, Ginny unió sus labios con los de él mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

 

  Dió un paso atrás interrumpiendo el beso para mirar su rostro. Ahí estaba otra vez; esa mirada cargada de emociones donde sólo predominaba uno: deseo. Arrastrando su cabeza hacia la de él, Sirius estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

 

 

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

 

 

  Ya llevaba un tiempo desde que inició su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Trató de ser más aplicada para realizar sus tareas antes del fin de semana, lo que conllevó a pasar más tiempo de lo normal en la biblioteca. Su novio, Michael, estaba siendo un pesado  por el hecho de que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero Ginny decidió ignorar su diatriba. Se esforzó en su clases, obteniendo así las mejores calificación en casi todas sus clases excepto por Historia de la magia - no era posible mantenerse despierta -. En Pocione fue cooperativa con la teoría de cada poción que realizaban, a pesar de ser una basura para las practicas. Sin embargo, no importaba cuan aplicado seas, ante los ojos del Profesor Snape los Gryffindors no eran más que incompetentes en su clase, tomando como ejemplo a Hermione.

 

  Luego estaba el Quidditch. Debido a la suspensión de Harry para realizar el deporte, ella tuvo que ocupar su lugar dado que era quien tenía más destreza para ser Buscadora, aunque su verdadera posición era Cazadora. Por otro lado, eso no le impidió obtener la Snitch debajo de las narices de Cho Chang - el interés amoroso de Harry.

 

  Un novio normal estaría feliz por su victoria a pesar de haber competido contra su equipo, sin embargo para Michael no lo fue. En lugar de felicitarla, le gritó por haber hecho avergonzado a su equipo robando la Snitch. Ginny estuvo estupefacta durante todo su discurso hasta que, enojada por la desfachatez de Michael, lanzó su famoso Bat-bogey llenando así el rostro de su “novio “ de molestos murciélagos.

 

  - _¡Por si no te ha quedado claro, hemos terminado!_ \- le gritó Ginny al Ravenclaw que gritaba mientras trataba,  inútilmente,  de alejar a los murciélagos.

 

  
  A partir de ahí las cosas fueron más tranquilas para Ginny; estudió, pasó más tiempo conociendo a su compañeras del dormitorio, hizo que Neville conociera a Luna… luego vino El Ejército de Dumbledore (DA). El hecho de que Harry fuera un gran maestro no la sorprendió mucho,  sin embargo el hecho de que decidiera hacerlo fue algo impactante para ella. Todo aquel que conocía verdaderamente a Harry sabría que _nunca_ le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero aquí estaba, frente a casi 50 estudiante de todas las casas,menos Slytherins, enseñando  hechizos de defensa.

 

  Debía admitir que las miradas de orgullo que recibió por parte de Harry provocaron un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, pero al notar cómo se acercaba cada vez más a Cho le demostró lo que hace meses ya sabía: Harry nunca la miraría con otros ojos.

 

  Por otro lado, había un par de ojos oscuros que no dejaban de verla. Dean Thomas, compañero de habitación de su hermano Ron, Harry y Neville, le dió una pequeña sonrisa al verse atrapado mirándola. Ella le envió otra sonrisa en consideración.

 

  Con el destierro del Profesor Dumbledore, la situación en Hogwarts era fría y alarmante. Razón por la cual Harry, con la ayuda de Hermione, programó más reuniones del DA. Los viajes a Hogsmeade fueron cancelados, las festividades fueron pausadas, las clases se habían vuelto un tanto pesadas. Literalmente eran prisioneros. Aquello la hizo pensar en Sirius; más que nunca entendía su desesperación al estar encerrado en la casa que tanto odiaba.

 

  Decidió cenar en la cocina de Hogwarts esa noche, no deseaba ver la cara de sapo de Umbridge. Era difícil verla y no tratar de hechizarla. A pesar del entusiasmo de los elfos domésticos por su presencia, lograron convencerla de llevarse más comida con ella. Aún faltaban unas horas para el toque de queda, por lo que decidió dar un paseo por la cancha de Quidditch - estaba prohibido jugarlo a nivel general.

 

  Cuando sintió que su cuerpo ya estaba lo suficientemente frío decidió regresar al castillo. Sin embargo, el destello de un movimiento la hizo girar rápidamente con su varita en la mano. Miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier amenaza hasta que sus ojos quedaron atrapados en un perro cerca del Bosque Prohibido. El animal le resultaba familiar pero no podía recordar por qué, hasta que dicho perro le guiñó el ojo.

 

Sirius.

 

  _¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Papá sufrió otro ataque?_

 

  Preocupada, lo siguió hasta el Sauce Boxeador, el cual era un gran árbol con múltiples y largas ramas que se movían cuando alguien se acercaba a él. Sin embargo algo sorprendente había pasado; el árbol detuvo sus ramas después de que Sirius había mordido  una raíz. Confundida siguió al perro hacia un agujero en el árbol por el cual Sirius de deslizó. Ella lo siguió algo temerosa.

 

  Una puerta apareció frente a ella, la cual abrió para revelar una habitación algo polvorienta. Reconoció la habitación como la Casa de los gritos, la cual muchos afirman que está embrujada. Recordó la historia de cómo se reunió por primera vez, de frente a frente, con Harry en ese lugar.

 

  Se giró para encontrar que Sirius se había dejado de ser el perro. Estuvo a punto de cuestionar su presencia cuando la sorprendió con un beso arrebatador. No pudo evitar gemir en su boca al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, los cuales estaban un fríos debido a su exposición al campo.

 

  Rodeando el cuello de Sirius, se puso de puntillas a la vez que profundizó el beso. Pronto, la túnica que llevaba encima de su uniforme desapareció. Sirius la tomó de la cintura para levantarla, ella rodeó su cadera con sus piernas. Por muy satisfactorio que fuera el beso, ella quería saber el motivo de su presencia.

 

  - _Si..Sirius…_ \- lo llamó entre besos -  _¿Que… ha..haces aquí?_

 

  - _Te necesitaba. No podía soportar un minuto más en esa casa._ \- dijo Sirius mordisqueando su cuello. Ginny gimió suavemente al sentir las tibias manos de Sirius en su fría espalda.

 

  - _Es peligroso, Sirius. ¡Los Dementores podrían encontrarte !_

 

  - _Correré el riesgo…_

 

 

  A los lejos, en la torre Gryffindor, se encontraba un somnoliento Harry Potter. Voldemort no dejaba de atormentarlo en sus sueños con sus visiones. Quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo, tomó su varita más un libro mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común.

 

  Después de acomodarse frente al escaso fuego de la chimenea, Harry se dispuso a leer el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, le era imposible concentrarse en el libro. Con un suspiro resignado cerró el libro, pero le llamó la atención un pedazo de pergamino que cayó cuando colocó el libro a su lado.

 

  Era el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

 

  _¿Qué hacía ahí?_

 

  Encogiéndose de hombros lo tomó. Con un ligero golpe de su varita,  pronunció la contraseña: Juro solemnemente que no estoy haciendo nada bueno. El mapa se abrió mostrando a todas las personas y/o animales que residían en Hogwarts. Con un rápido chequeo, revisó la ubicación de Umbridge quien aparentemente estaba en su dormitorio. El único punto que aún se mantenía andando fue el de Hagrid, lo cual no debería de ser extraño considerando la cantidad de animales que estaban bajo su cuidado.

 

  Ya dispuesto a cerrar el mapa, otro punto llamó su atención: Ginny Weasley. Según el mapa ella se movía por el campo de Quidditch. Eran las 4:30 am, ¿qué se supone que haría ella levantada a esta hora?. Los vuelos estaban prohibidos también, por supuesto ella era la hermana de Fred y George, tenía un instinto nato para romper las reglas. Aunque él no era quien para hablar.

 

  Miró como su punto se acercaba hacia las puertas de Hogwarts. No muy lejos del punto de Ginny había otro, era…

 

  Padfoot.

 

  _¿Qué hacía Sirius en Hogwarts? ¿por qué no le avisó? ¿había ocurrido algo en la Orden? Pero si es así ¿por qué enviaron a Sirius? Dumbledore no lo…_

 

  La puerta de la Dama Gorda se abrió ligeramente, una figura se deslizó entre la oscuridad de la sala común. Harry apretó su varita, bajó sus ojos hacia el mapa para ver el punto de Ginny junto al suyo. Padfoot ya no estaba.

 

  - _Ginny_. - la llamó Harry en voz baja. Escuchó un leve jadeo por parte de la chica en cuestión.

 

  - _¿Harry?_ \- susurró Ginny girando en busca del dueño de la voz. - _¿Eres tú?_

 

  - _Sí_. - dijo Harry levantándose del sofá. Ginny fijó su mirada en el chico junto a la chimenea. - _¿Qué hacías afuera tan tarde?_

 

  - _Podría preguntarte lo mismo_.

 

  - _Nunca duermo en la noches, las pesadillas no me lo permiten_ \- admitió Harry. - ¿ _Qué hacías en las gradas?_

 

  - _¿Cómo sabes que... ?_ \- Ginny se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la realización la golpeó. - _¿El mapa de los Merodeadores?_

 

  Ahora Harry se sorprendió: _¿Sabes del mapa?_

 

  Eso le ganó un bufido por parte de Ginny.

 

  - _Por supuesto que lo sé Harry. Los gemelos me lo mostraron después de haberlo encontrado. Lo tuve por un tiempo en mi segundo año aquí._ \- dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

 

  Harry estaba aturdido con esa revelación. _¿Ginny había tenido el mapa? ¿por qué no se lo dijo antes?_

 

  **¿Cuando seria eso idiota? ¿después de que la ignoras te el verano pasado? ¿después de lo sucedido en la Cámara de los secretos?** \- una voz en su cabeza le recriminó.

 

  Durante su debate interno, Ginny hizo su camino hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, pero se detuvo después de subir el primer escalón.

 

  - _Además…_ \- dijo atrayendo la atención de Harry. - _Dos de sus creadores me hablaron sobre él._

 

 

 

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

 

 

  Todo era un desastre.

 

  Voldemort irrumpió en el Departamento de Misterios en busca de una especie de… profecía. Torturó a Harry frente a mis ojos mientras un mortifago tenía su varita en mi garganta.

 

  Mi pie se dobló.

 

  Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna tenían heridas leves, sin embargo fue Harry quien llevó el mayor golpe; Sirius murió. Cayó a través del Velo frente a Harry. Sabía que Sirius y Bellatrix se batieron a duelo, la irritable risa de la mortifaga no era un sonido al que pudieras ignorar.

 

  Todos, incluido Harry, estábamos en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Por alguna razón, Madam Pomfrey me colocó en la camilla más alejada del grupo. A pesar de la extraña mirada que le dirigía la sanadora, Ginny agradeció la soledad que la rodeaba para pensar.

 

  Sirius estaba muerto.

 

  Su mejor amigo murió; ella no pudo ayudarlo.

 

  Suponía que ahora estaba en un mejor lugar junto al Sr y la Sra Potter. Volvió a reunirse con su mejor amigo. Ahora podía cuidar a Harry junto a ellos.

 

  La sanadora los dejó volver a la torre Gryffindor a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo le pidió que se quedara un momento más. Ginny frunció el ceño al ver las pociones que Madam Pomfrey estaba colocando frente a ella.

 

   - _Disculpe Madam Pomfr_ _ey pero ¿para qué son todas esas pociones? -_ le preguntó Ginny confundida.

 

  - _Son para usted, señorita Weasley_. - contestó la sanadora deteniendo el suministro de pociones. - _Detecté rastros de la maldición_ ** _Cruciatus_** _en su sistema. Dada su actual_ ** _situación_** _debe ingerir todas estas pociones._

 

  - _¿Por un tobillo lastimado? -_ cuestionó Ginny levantando las cejas.

 

La sanadora la miró fijamente por un largo momento antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Ginny estaba confundida con la actitud de la sanadora.  - _¿Sucede algo malo?_

 

   - _Señorita Weasley, ¿ha tenido su periodo, recientemente?_

 

  Ginny se detuvo un momento a pensar. Con la víspera de los exámenes acercándose, los profesores habían estado dejando más trabajos y tarea a los alumnos. No había estado pendiente de su ciclo menstrual, por irónico que sea pues ¿cómo dejas pasar por alto el hecho de que sangras y los cólicos que le persisten?

 

  - ¿ _Señorita Weasley?_

 

La voz de la sanadora la trajo al presente. Miró a la sanadora antes de negar con la cabeza. - _¿Tiene novio, no es así Señorita Weasley?_

 

  
  Ginny volvió a negar con la cabeza. Madam Pomfrey frunció ligeramente el ceño ante su respuesta.

 

_\- ¿Qué está mal en mi?_

 

  - _No diría que algo está mal con usted, Señorita Weasley, al menos no en la forma que se imagina_. - dijo vagamente la sanadora. Ginny la miró interrogante. - _Está embarazada._

 

  Estaba embarazada.

 

… Y el padre de su hijo acababa de morir.

 

 

  Este es un final interesante para su 4to año en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 2

"  _Después de la tormenta viene la calma"_

 

Esa es una frase muy común entre los muggles. Por supuesto, debido a su estadía entre ellos Ginny ha podido comprender más la cultura y forma de vivir de estas personas sin magia. Sin embargo, ¿cómo había terminado viviendo entre los muggles?

Para resumir todo el acontecimiento; después de decirle a sus padres sobre su  _estado_ , cabe decir que la mirada de decepción en los ojos de sus padres fue mucho más dolorosa que la cachetada que le dió su madre al revelar quién era el padre de su bebé. Al principio hubo unos minutos tensión en donde Ginny supuso que sus padres trataban de asimilar la nueva información. Imagina su sorpresa cuando le preguntaron…

 

" Él… ¿se sobrepasó, cariño? ¿Te hizo hacer algo que no querías? " - le preguntó su padre con palabras temblorosas. Ginny abrió su boca, sorprendida.

" ¡No! ¡No,no! " - exclamó Ginny, negando rápidamente con la cabeza. -  " Él… Sirius no sería capaz… "

" Puedes confiar en nosotros, Ginny. " - le dijo su madre acercándose a su hija. - " Si él te engañó… "

" ¡No, mamá! ¡No fue así! Lo juro. " - le aseguró Ginny a sus padres. Sin embargo, la mirada que le dió su madre la paralizó.

" Entonces… Entonces estas diciendo que le… ¿ _abriste las piernas_  a un hombre que bien podría ser tu padre? ¿Es eso, Ginny? " - le cuestionó su madre apretando sus manos en el delantal que llevaba. - " Responde Ginevra. "

Ginny había fijado la mirada en el suelo al ser llamada por su nombre completo. Su silencio contestó las preguntas de su madre, quien no dudó ni un segundo en levantar le la mano a su hija. Su  _única_  hija actuando como una… como una mujer escarlata.

El resultado de esa discusión fue su exilio de la casa.

Sin embargo, nada le dolió más que ver como sus hermanos no hacían nada. Se habían quedado ahí parados, callados mientras su madre bajaba toda sus cosas. Ella no podía descifrar si estaban aturdidos o enojados con ella al escuchar los incesantes gritos de su madre al llamar una mujer escarlata.

A partir de ahí caminó y caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Las estrellas del cielo nocturno fueron su única guía hasta que tropezó por estar las mirando fijamente. Por fin las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos; lágrimas que se negaron a aparecer en la enfermería de Hogwarts ni en la casa de sus padres.

Pasó un largo tiempo sollozando hasta que se calmó; sin embargo, le tomó varias respiraciones antes poder estar estable. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, responsabilidades que hacerle frente: primero debía buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, no era seguro para ella - ni para nadie en realidad - estar afuera, menos en la noche. También debía conseguir un trabajo, quizá en el bar de Tom, él es muy buena gente. Podía aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para buscar un empleo…

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Hogwarts? ¿no volvería a estudiar allá? Bueno, sin dinero no podría comprar los materiales de este año. Además, no podía llegar embarazada a una escuela donde los chismes corren más rápido que el aire.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nymphadora Tonks no estaba feliz.

 

Para comenzar, el primo de su madre - que pasa a ser su primo también - había muerto. Cometieron una terrible injusticia con él para al final morir sin resolverla. Por otro lado estaba Remus, quien se negaba a admitir que la quería; ¿Cómo puede ser él tan egoísta? Él sabe que lo quería, que no le importaba su licantropía pero aún así se negaba a dar ese paso con ella.

Acababa de desaparecer de la habitación de Harry Potter después de dejarle el comunicado para la lectura del testamento de Sirius en Gringotts, el único banco mágico liderado por duendes. Aún le quedaba otro comunicado para entregar; debido a la seguridad de Harry, Tonks siendo un Auror le estaba permitido entregarle la carta. Había pedido entregar también la de los Weasley dado que quería visitar a Ginny.

Unos meses después de que los chicos se fueran a Hogwarts el año pasado, había encontrado a Sirius bebiendo en la mesa de la cocina con una botella de Whisky de fuego en la mano. Después de tropezar para llegar a él se había sentado a su lado; él le pasó la botella sin decir nada. Nadie dijo nada por un largo tiempo hasta que se escuchó un suspiro cansado por parte de él.

" _Necesito que… hagas algo por mi, Dora. " - dijo Sirius tomando la botella de sus manos._

_" No voy a comprar te cigarrillos. "_

_" Quiero que la cuides. " - dijo Sirius haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la chica, quien lo estaba mirando confundida. - " Ginny. "_

Tonks despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación al caer al suelo; ¿Qué pasó? Miró a su alrededor buscando signos de mortifagos, pero solo encontró un… ¿baúl?¿qué hacía un baúl en el bosque? Probablemente lo habían tirado aquí.

" Lo siento. " - una voz hizo que Tonks girará rápidamente con su varita a mano; ahí estaba Ginny, frente a ella. - " Hola Tonks "

" ¿Ginny? ¿qué haces aquí? " - Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el baúl. - " Espera ¿ a dónde vas? ¿ocurrió algo en la Madriguera? "

" Te pareces a Hermione. " - comentó Ginny sin su habitual personalidad risueña. - " No hay peligro en la Madriguera. "

" Pero entonces ¿A dónde te diriges? "

" A cualquier lugar. Estoy exiliada, Tonks. "

 

Tonks no estaba preparada para escuchar esas palabras; ¿la echaron de su casa? ¿Porqué? Sus preguntas internas debió de reflejarlas porque Ginny procedió a responder : - " Estoy embarazada Tonks. Es de Sirius. "

" ¡¿Q...qué?! " - exclamó Tonks consternada, ¿cuando había pasado esto? - " ¿Co...como…? "

" Verás Tonks, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho… "

" ¡No me des  _la charla_! " - exclamó Tonks interrumpiendo la.

" Tú preguntaste."  - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Segundos después ella frunció el ceño. - " ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿ocurrió algo con Harry? "

" N..no, yo… yo vine a… entregarte esto. " - dijo Tonks sacando la carta de sus bolsillos.

" ¿A mi? ¿qué es? "

" Un citatorio; pronto se dará a leer la última voluntad de Sirius. "

 

A partir de ahí las cosas tomaron cierto rumbo. Se fue a vivir con Tonks a pesar de su negativa, pocas semanas después se dió a leer el testamento de Sirius dónde se había encontrado con Harry; su sorpresa no era mayor que la de él, sin embargo eran por distintos motivos: él lucía demacrado, tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro, parecía que había perdido peso también…

 

* * *

 

 

Ella era rica.

 

Sirius le había dejado su bóveda personal; Harry heredó la bóveda de la familia Black más Grimmauld Place. Ginny estuvo inmóvil un largo tiempo hasta que Remus le tocó el hombro; él sabía sobre el bebé. Tonks le había dicho que se lo había confesado a él durante la cena que tuvieron los tres hacía una semana atrás. Harry no había dejado de mirarla con confusión y… algo más, no sabía que era… Después de ese día habían compartido una que otra carta.

A mitad de ese verano, le había llegado otra carta por parte de Harry; él quería saber si era cierto lo de su embarazo. Al parecer Ron le había contado sobre el tema, después él había hecho la conexión con la noche en la que se encontraron en la sala común en Hogwarts. Habían pasado dos semanas antes de que él le escribiera otra vez preguntando si podía ser parte de la vida del hijo de su padrino; ella aceptó.

Tonks no la dejó trabajar en el bar de Tom, hizo que Remus la ayudará a estudiar para su quinto año. Habían hablado con la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore respecto a sus estudios hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo: asistirá medio año (hasta las vacaciones de Navidad), a partir de ahí Remus la ayudaría a prepararse para los exámenes que tomaría en el verano del siguiente año.

 

* * *

 

 

 

" ¡Vamos Ginny! ¡puedes hacerlo! " - le gritó Tonks mientras la agarraba fuerte de la mano. Al otro lado también la sostenía un Remus muy aturdido.

 

**" ¡Mira Padfoot! " - exclamó James Potter muy exaltado. - " Mira la cara de Moony. Igual que en el nacimiento de Harry. "**

**" ¡James! ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! " - le recrimina Lily a su esposo - " Es el nacimiento del hijo de Sirius y tú... aún se siente extraño decirlo. "**

**" Oh, vamos. 500 galeones a que es un niño. " - dijo James mirando a su esposa con diversión.**

**" Estamos muertos James. No tenemos dinero. " - contestó Lily frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.**

**" Una apuesta es una apuesta. Incluso en " el más allá" " - dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.**

" …  **Bien, 500 galeones a que es una chica. " - aceptó Lily. - " Imagínate, el mujeriego más grande de Hogwarts teniendo una niña… "**

 

" ¡N..No puedo! ¡Ya no! " - gritó Ginny mientras sollozaba. Llevaban horas en el trabajo de parto, pero el bebé era muy obstinado. Incluso ahora, nueve meses después, no se quiere dejar ver. Ni siquiera sabían si era niño o niña

" Eres fuerte Ginny, puedes hacerlo. " - le aseguró Tonks a su lado. - " Eres una bruja muy poderosa y vas a ser una madre increíble. "

" ¿De verdad lo crees así? " - le preguntó Ginny en un susurro.

" Totalmente. "

 

La Sra Potter terminó siendo la ganadora después de todo. Cubierta con una frazada blanca estaba ella, Astrid Helena Black; con la piel aún sonrojada, un montón de cabello  _negro_  y rizado, mejillas un poco regordetas, con la nariz de su madre y la boca de su padre. Ahí estaba ella, la primogénita de Sirius Orion Black y Ginevra Molly Weasley, envuelta en los brazos protectores de su joven madre.

 

**" Oh, Sirius. " - susurró Lily mirando a la bebé. -  " Ella es preciosa. "**

**" Ella es. " - aseguró Sirius con una pequeña sonrisa. James los rodeó con los brazos.**

**" Imagínate si hubiera nacido en nuestro tiempo. " - comentó James con nostalgia - " Ella y Harry hubieran crecido como hermanos. "**

**" Ellos estarán muy unidos. " - dijo Lily sonriendo. - " Mi bebé las quiere. "**

 

En la habitación estaban Remus y Tonks, quien no dejaba de dar pequeños saltos para cargar a la bebé. Ginny miraba preocupada a Remus quien simplemente se había encogido de hombros.

" Oh ¡¿puedo?! ¡¿puedo?! " - exclamó silenciosamente, Tonks.

" Esa, cariño, es tu prima Tonks. " - le comento Ginny suavemente a su hija. - "  Ella va a cuidar a cuidar de ti siempre y cuando no te deje caer… "

" ¡No lo haré! " - aseguró Tonks. Remus resopló.

" ¿Oíste eso? Ese es el tío Moony. Él va a fingir que no te vió hacer una broma o hurgar en la cocina. " - le dijo dijo Ginny a su bebé sonriendo. - " Pero va a estar detrás de ti para que hagas la tarea. "

 

**Sirius y James brotaron una larga carcajada.**

 

" Venga, Ginny. No seas cruel. " - gruñó Tonks. Ginny le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Remus estaba detrás de ellas por precaución. -  " Oh mi… es preciosa. "

" Es mi hija Tonks, tiene que. " - replicó Ginny con una sonrisa burlona.

 

Tonks pasó un tiempo con la bebé hasta que se la otorgó, a regañadientes, a un Remus muy nervioso.

 

" ¿Cómo es que estas nervioso?"  - le preguntó Ginny para molestarlo. - " Sostuviste a Harry cuando era un niño. "

" Si pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. " - se defendió Remus. La bebé se movió abriendo la boca hasta que se volvió a acomodar. Remus no le quitó la mirada.

 

**" No lo va a hacer…. " - amenazó Lily al ver a Remus.**

 

Sin embargo él lo hizo; como un perro en busca de comida o un perro policía, Remus olfateó a la bebé por unos segundos. Tonks jadeó y Ginny frunció el ceño. Remus levantó la mirada avergonzado: - " Lo.. Lo siento. Es el lobo… tiene que reconocerla... "

" Siempre que no te imprimas en ella. " - comentó Ginny seria. Una semana antes de que Ginny entrará en labor de parto, Tonks había conseguido unos días libres y ambas habían pasado el tiempo viendo películas: Crepúsculo fue una de ellas.

" ¿Qu… qué? " - preguntó Remus con las mejillas sonrojadas.

" La película Remus. La de el vampiro, la muggle y el lobo. " - le dijo Tonks haciéndolo recordar.

" Oh. "

 

* * *

 

 

 

Un golpe en la puerta hizo sobresaltar a Ginny; ¿quién tocaba? Temerosa de que pudiera ser el enemigo, Ginny miró preocupada a Tonks y a Remus solo para ver a una Tonks con el cabello blanco. Regularmente, cuando Tonks estaba nerviosa, su cabello se tornaba blanco. Sin embargo, Tonks no se ponía nerviosa en los ataques…

" ¿Podemos pasar? " - habló quien tocaba. Ginny jadeó mientras miraba los ojos azules de su hermano mayor: Bill.

" ¿Bill? " - cuestionó Ginny en voz baja. Detrás de su hermano estaba su otro hermano mayor: Charlie. - " ¿Charlie? ¿q..qué? ¿cómo supieron…? "

" Yo.. les avisé. " - dijo Tonks aún con el cabello blanco. - " Bueno, en realidad a Charlie. No sé cómo se enteró Bill. "

: Estábamos juntos. " - respondió Charlie encogiéndose de hombros. - " Llevábamos horas en la sala de espera, deberían cambiar todos esos  _sangrientos_ muebles. "

" No blasfemias aquí. " - dijo Ginny aún aturdida; sus hermanos estaban aquí.

" Bueno, eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte Gin-Gin. "  - dijo Bill sonriendo. - " Algunas de tus… blasfemias hicieron sonrojar a las sanadoras de todo el ala. "

Ginny se sonrojó ahora. : - " Entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? "

 " Yo pensé que era obvio. " - comentó Charlie mientras ambos hermanos se acercaban a su hermana pequeña. - " Venimos a disculparnos. "

" También a conocer al Weasley más joven. " - comentó Bill sonriendo, pero su sonrisa luego cayó. Tonks y Remus abandonaron la habitación después de dejar a la bebé en su cuna. - " Ginevra, no tengo palabras para que sepas cuán arrepentidos estamos. Ya son dos ocasiones en la que nos necesitas te y ninguno estuvo ahí para ti. "

" No me enviaste tu carta anual de navidad. Le escribí a Mamá pero ella no me habló sobre ti. Fue cuando recibí las cartas de los gemelos; ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ginevra? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? " - inquirió Charlie incómodo.

" Sirius… Él me gustaba. " - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. -"  No era amor, ni por parte de él ni mía. Era solo… yo estaba ahí y él estaba ahí. "

" Espera ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius  _Black_? " - cuestionó Charlie sorprendido. Ginny lo miró confundida pero aún así asintió. - " ¿Cómo es que conoces al fugitivo? "

 

No fue hasta que la sanadora informó que las horas de visitas acabaron que un trastornado Charlie salió de la habitación. Bill sabía de la condición de Sirius porque era miembro de la Orden del Phoenix, por lo que había estado en Grimmauld Place , pero cuando habían empezado las clases en Hogwarts sus padres habían vuelto a la Madriguera y Bill había vuelto a Egipto para organizar los papeles que necesitaba para transferirse a Inglaterra otra vez. Actualmente, Bill trabaja en Gringotts.

Charlie sabía del ataque que sufrió su padre el año pasado, sabía que su familia se habían movido en el verano, pero no sabía a  _donde_  habíamos ido. Grimmauld Place estaba bajo el hechizo de Fidelius, además de que sería un riesgo para Sirius escribir le de él a Charlie; los búhos podrían haber sido interceptados. No había visto a Charlie desde su primer año en Hogwarts; con su trabajo en Rumania viajar resultaba difícil.

 

* * *

 

 

Sólo un día más.

 

De alguna forma habían convencido a las sanadoras para que Ginny se mantuviera el resto de la semana en St. Mungo, así podía aprender técnicas básicas para cuidar de su hija: cambiar los pañales, hechizos de detención de llanto - siendo madre ahora, tenía un permiso especial para realizar un pequeño grupo  _específico_ de hechizos, aún era menor de edad; no podía realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta que fuera mayor. -, etc.

Remus y Tonks se dividieron las noches para hacerle compañía mientras Bill venía en las mañanas y Charlie algunas tardes. Ginny aún no salía de su asombro cuando Bill le dijo que se había estado saliendo con Fleur.

Su bebé; Astrid, era muy activa al contrario de los bebés en general, según las sanadoras. Sin embargo dormía mucho en la noche, lo cual Ginny estuvo agradecida. Mientras Bill iba a comprar el desayuno, Ginny se encargó de recoger todas sus pertenencias y las de Astrid cuando sintió el picoteo de un búho en la ventana; Hedwig estaba ahí.

Le dió camino libre al búho, quien fue a refrescarse del vaso que anteriormente había estado usando. Con una encogida de hombros, se dispuso a abrir el pergamino de Harry; los gemelos habían abandonado Hogwarts. Le hicieron una última broma a Umbridge la cual involucró muchos fuegos artificiales durante uno de los almuerzos. Ginny sonrió con nostalgia.

Había algo más escrito en la carta: la profesora McGonagall había anunciado que el fin de semana antes de su partida de Hogwarts había un viaje a Hogsmeade. Dado que ningún estudiante pudo salir en todo el resto del año, ella había pensado que era oportuno ir. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a Ginny. Harry la había invitado a salir.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

 

* * *

 

 

El timbre estaba sonando. Repetidas veces.

 

Ginny había estado estudiando después de haber alimentado a Astrid - ya tenía un mes y medio - cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Quien tocaba debía de tener prisa porque no dejaba de tocar el timbre. Dado que alrededor de la casa que había comprado junto con Tonks tenía un hechizo que le impedía el paso a personas con malas intenciones, se aproximó hacia la ventana más cercana a la puerta de entrada.

Su padre estaba ahí.

Ginny se había quedado paralizada hasta que su muñeca empezaba a vibrar; Astrid estaba moviéndose en su cuna. Los ruidos de la puerta deben de estar molestando la. Con rapidez fue a abrir la puerta; su padre se sobresaltó ante la brusquedad con que la puerta fue abierta, pero nada lo preparó para la visión ante él: su hija, su niña había cambiado con rapidez. Por supuesto, eso pasaba después de un embarazo. Su cabello aún mantenía ese brillo de mujer embarazada que por un momento creyó estar mirando a su esposa cuando había dado a luz a Bill.

" ¿Ginny? ¿eres tu cariño? " - preguntó Arthur aturdido. Tenía que asegurarse de que la chica delante de él era  _su_  bebé.

" ¿Papi? " - susurró Ginny igual de sorprendida que su padre. Antes de que incluso pudiera abrir la boca para hacer preguntas, se encontró entre los brazos de su padre quien la apretaba firmemente a su pecho. Ginny lo rodeó con lentitud; casi asegurándose de que su padre, de hecho, estaba ahí. - " Papi… "

" Oh, mi bebé… " - murmuró Arthur acariciando el largo cabello de su hija.

 

Después de una larga conversación padre e hija con lágrimas y perdones, Arthur se había disculpado nuevamente por lo ocurrido con el timbre; se había quedado embelesado ante el artefacto. Ginny puso al día a su padre con su nueva vida, quien lucía sorprendido y aturdido con los sucesos que rodearon a su hija. También habían hablado sobre Harry y su reciente relación.

  ¿Crees que él lo sabía? " - inquirió Arthur después de un momento de silencio.

" ¿Quién sabía que? " - me preguntó Ginny confundida después de colocar bocadillos delante de su padre.

" Sirius. ¿Crees que sabía sobre el embarazo?    - la pregunta sorprendió a Ginny. - " Te dejó su bodega. No te ofendas cariño, pero una persona no le deja tanto dinero a alguien que acaba de conocer. Tendría más sentido si se lo dejaba a Hermione o Ron dado que lo ayudaron a escapar, sin embargo te lo dejó a ti. "

 

Ginny pensó un momento en las palabras de su padre antes de contestar. Ella misma se había planteado aquellas dudas más de una vez. : - " Después de nuestro último... encuentro… no nos volvimos a ver hasta lo que pasó en el Ministerio. No creo que lo haya sabido dado que fue él quien lanzó el hechizo anticonceptivo. Lo había indagado con Remus y Tonks pero ninguno supo darme una respuesta lo suficientemente válida por lo que decidí olvidar el tema. " 

" ¿Cómo te has estado adaptando con el bebé? " 

" Hemos estado bien. Es muy enérgica en las mañanas, come mucho y llora bastante en las tarde pero en las noches es más tranquila. Regularmente me despierto para cambiar sus pañales hasta que alrededor de las 5 am la alimento. A partir de ahí me dedico a estudiar mis hechizos pero solo la parte teórica y los movimientos de la varita. Tonks cuida de Astrid mientras Remus y yo vamos a Grimmauld Place a practicar los hechizos. "

" ¿Astrid? " - cuestionó Arthur sorprendido. - " ¿Es una  _niña_? " 

 

Ginny se rió suavemente ante la reacción de su padre. Las mujeres en la familia Weasley eran tan escasas como los lujos. : - " Sí papá. Tienes una  _nieta._ De hecho, tuve que abrir rápidamente la puerta antes de que la despertarás. "

 

Su padre aún estaba sonrojado mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con su hija. La casa no era muy grande pero tampoco era pequeña, era espaciosa, tenía dos habitaciones, un baño en el pasillo, una sala, cocina y un patio. Cuando Tonks tenía misiones Bill se quedaría a pasar la noche con ellas, algunas veces había traído a Fleur con quien tenía una relación relativamente buena.

Su padre jadeó una vez que estuvo dentro de la habitación pintada de un púrpura muy suave. Era una habitación sencilla y agradable a la vista. Sin embargo, Arthur Weasley estaba más concentrado en mirar la cuna blanca que contenía un durmiente bebé con una mata de cabello negro en ella. Con pasos silenciosos se había acercado a su  _nieta_ , quien dormía sin preocupaciones. Algunas lágrimas salieron de Arthur al ver el enorme parecido que tenía su nieta con su hija - su madre- solo que sin pecas.

'Es idéntica a ti. " - a pesar de no estarla mirando directamente a los ojos, Ginny sabía que el susurro de su padre había estado dirigida a ella.

" ¿En serio? " - susurró Ginny devuelta. Vió como su padre asentía.

Esta era una escena un tanto agridulce para Ginny: a pesar de estar feliz de cómo su padre intentaba volver a ser parte de su vida y la de su hija, le habría gustado que su madre fuera parte de eso también. Su padre decía que con el tiempo su madre vendría, pero que ella todavía estaba dolida por las circunstancias.

Su padre la visitaba con cierta regularidad, aunque lo hacía disfrazado para no levantar sospechas debido a los recientes ataques a la comunidad Muggle por parte de Voldemort. En una o dos de sus visitas, de alguna manera, había logrado traer a Harry con él aunque sea unos minutos. La pareja le había agradecido muchas veces. Sin embargo, en otra de sus visitas su padre había traído a dos visitantes con él; los gemelos.

Decir que su visita fue interesante sería una gran subestimaciòn pero igual se alegraba de irse reuniendo con su familia nuevamente. Sabía que su madre y Ron serían más difíciles de tratar, sin embargo, Percy era un tema aún más imposible.

Su hija estaba a punto de cumplir 4 meses por lo que Tonks había organizado una sesión fotográfica para celebrarlo.

" Es un bebé Tonks. " - le dijo Ginny a una excitada Tonks. - " No creo que disfrute o recuerde nada de esto. Además, desde que dejamos el hospital no haz dejado de tomar le fotos con una cámara mágica  _y_  una muggle también. "

" Más razón aún para hacerlo. " - le respondió Tonks. - " El recuerdo de su cuarto mes de vida junto a sus familiares. "

 

Así que así se habían encontrado un mes antes de que comenzarán sus exámenes. Tonks había traído a un fotógrafo mágico que había decorado la sala con temas de bebés muy agradables. No eran muy femeninos sino que eran más de un ambiente neutral: habían decidido usar el tema de las constelaciones. La sesión tuvo que dividirse en dos partes puesto que no todos los conocidos estaban disponibles para un día exacto, por lo que se dividió de esta manera:

Tonks, Remus y Charlie harían la primera parte, dado que Charlie tenía que regresar a Rumanía tuvo que estar en la primera parte.

Para la segunda estaban Bill, Fleur, los gemelos y su padre. Fue muy divertida dado que los gemelos hacían caras divertidas en las fotografías hasta que decidieron posar adecuadamente para el final.

Ella había tenido su pequeña sesión con su hija. Solo ellas; madre e hija. Hasta que Harry apareció junto a Fleur ese día. Había tomado mucha persuasión para animarlo a unirse a ellas, pero al final lo hizo y las fotos quedaron impresionantes con ellos tres.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ella estaba nerviosa.

 

Dumbledore había muerto y Harry había terminado con ella.

 

Snape ahora era el Director de Hogwarts.

 

A pesar de las malas noticias, habían pocas buenas: se había reconciliado con su madre y Ron, Tonks estaba embarazada de Remus. Una vez reconciliada con su madre no había querido regresar otra vez a la Madriguera. No se sentía bien. Al menos por ahora no lo hizo. Sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión pero respetaron su decisión. Sin embargo no todo fue felicidad porque su madre hizo emerger un tema delicado; dinero.

Su padre era consciente sobre la herencia. Su madre, por otro lado, no lo era. Ginny supuso que su madre creía que Tonks la ayudaba económicamente;ella no la sacó de su error. En teoría no podía sacar nada de la bóveda porque era menor de edad, por lo que Tonks - como tutora de la bóveda - se encargaba de hacer los retiros. Tuvo que sacar a su madre de su error en ese momento, dado que de igual forma se iba a enterar. Aún podía recordar las palabras de su madre al enterarse:  _¿Ese… bastado sabía sobre Astrid?._ Aún tenía dificultades para identificar quién estaba más sorprendido por las bruscas palabras de mi madre; mi padre o yo.

Ahora se encontraba frente a un fuerte dilema; tenía que pensar qué hacer con su hija ahora que iba a iniciar su sexto año en Hogwarts. Su madre le había dicho que podía encargarse de cuidarla, pero como madre primeriza tenía pavor de dejar a su hija sola por tantos meses.

 

" Estoy segura de que podemos resolver algo. " - le aseguró su madre mientras sostenía a su nieta en brazos; una vez que enfocó su vista en Astrid no hubo poder humano que la hiciera alejarse de ella. Incluso había pasado una corta temporada en la Madriguera para satisfacción de su madre.

" Con Snape a cargo hay que tener  _mucho_  cuidado. " - dijo Ginny acariciando el suave cabello de su bebé. - " No podemos arriesgarnos a que sepan de Astrid. "

" Así será querida. Por ahora tienes que mantenerte a salvo, tienes una hija que cuidar por lo que tienes que cuidar por dónde caminas. " - le dijo su padre suavemente. - " Además, estaremos junto con Tonks, ella también necesitará ayuda con su embarazo. "

La preparación de la boda de Bill y Fleur fue una muy bienvenida distracción. Con los preparativos todo el mundo se había mantenido ocupado. Por supuesto, hubo un poco de tensión y sonrisas falsas entre ella y Harry pero habían logrado mantener pequeñas conversaciones civiles. Su madre estaba tan concentrada con todos los preparativos de la boda para notar la tensión que había entre Harry y ella.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de su ensoñación. La cabeza roja de su hermano Ron entró en su visión, quien tenía la cara enrojecida al ver como su hermana se arreglaba la blusa. La profesora McGonagall estaba en la Madriguera, quería hablar con ella y sus padres. Mirando como su hija jugaba con su largo cabello rojo, decidió que no haría ningún daño llevarla con ella a la sala.

Minerva McGonagall estaba paralizada. No importaba cuantas veces viera a la hermosa bebé en brazos de Ginevra Weasley, aún era un shock para ella saber que esa  _niña_  era la  _hija_  de  _Sirius Black._ Dicha niña parecía mirarla con curiosidad; estaba más grande desde la última vez que la había visto hace unos meses atrás. Debía de tener casi 7 meses.

 

" ¿Le gustaría sostenerla, Profesora McGonagall? " - la voz de Ginny sacó a Minerva de su ensoñación.

" ¿Le ruego me disculpe? "

" Bueno, es obvio que mi hija le intriga. Le sugiero que la conozca desde ahora, la tendrá en su clase en unos cuantos años más.   - dijo Ginny con indiferencia, lo cual sorprendió brevemente a la directora adjunto.

" Si es que Voldemort cae. " - dijo Minerva tomando asiento en los muebles. En ese momento entró Molly con una bandeja de té con galletas. -"  me gustaría aceptar la oferta. "

 

Molly miró con interés la elección de palabras de Minerva hasta que Ginny se acercó a su maestra para luego acomodar a Astrid en el regazo de la estricta bruja. Molly sonrió ante la visión de su nieta -  _¡su nieta!._

 

" ¿A qué debemos tu visita, Minerva? " - preguntó Arthur después de un tiempo.

" Por supuesto. He venido a saber los planes de su hija sobre Hogwarts. Como sabrán la situación en la escuela no es la mejor de todas; temo por el destino de Hogwarts en este nuevo año. Es probable que este sea el año más difícil y peligroso de todos. "

" ¿Será posible repetir lo acordado al año anterior?   - preguntó Ginny sosteniendo a su hija contra su pecho.

" No hay garantías Ginevra. Sólo Dumbledore y yo sabíamos sobre su embarazo. Plantear esto a Severus requerirá revelar el secreto. No podemos arriesgarnos dado el eterno odio de Severus hacia Sirius Black. Diría que es una suerte que Potter no asista este año. "

 

La mención de Harry atrajo la atención de los Weasley.

 

" ¿Hay noticias sobre ellos? " - inquirió Arthur. Minerva negó con la cabeza. - " Supongo que tendremos que seguir esperando "

 

Pronto los adultos se centraron a discutir los problemas actuales, no es como si Ginny les hubiera prestado atención de todas formas. Toda su atención tensión estaba en el rostro inocente de su hija; tendría que decidir pronto que era lo mejor que su hija y ella. Por un breve momento se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tonks y Remus.

Una vez que cayó el silencio a su alrededor, Ginny se aventuró a mirar a todos para encontrarlos mirándola a ella en su lugar.

" Iré a Hogwarts con los demás. "

" ¡Ginny! ¿Estás segura de esto…? " - inquirió Molly preocupada por la decisión de su hija.

" No es como si hubieran más opciones, Mamá. A pesar de la situación Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro en toda Gran Bretaña. No voy a dejar a mis amigos tampoco. "

" ¿Qué pasará con Astrid, hija? $ - preguntó Arthur frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. - " No estarás pensando llevarla contigo… "

" ¡No! Ella estará bien, con ustedes. $ - dijo Ginny mirando a sus padres, quienes asintieron. - " Remus me estuvo enseñando a poner barreras en mi mente. Voy a practicar cada noche. "

 

Resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. A pesar de haberse preparado todos los días hasta abordar el tren de Hogwarts, dejar a su hija en los brazos de su madre fue algo que le dejó un terrible vacío en el pecho. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo; tenía que alejarse para asegurarle un futuro a su hija, hacer todo lo posible - lo imposible también, para criar a su hija...


End file.
